Air Force Plant 51
A well-known hazard for wastelanders traveling through the Ontario Wasteland, Air Force Plant 51 '''stands as a monument of pre-war America. Years of being ill-maintained has made the plant one of the most polluted areas in the Ontario Wasteland, with various frightening creatures coming out of the waste that were once travelers, such as the Colossi and Blobs. '''History The plant was contracted in 2020 by the U.S Air Force, to be a aircraft and weapons factory. Air Force Plant 51 was successfully constructed in 2025, without any delays. Most of the years where Air Force Plant 51 operated was very mundane, however, structural failures began to happen at 2041, a skeleton crew of Mister Handies were dispatched to repair the plant. Later that year, the facility was restocked with state-of the art materials at the time. Air Force Plant 51's mission was changed in the year 2047, for a brief time, the plant was repurposed for the United States Space Administration, and the plant constructed two Mars probes, ten U.S Department of Defense satellites, and constructed a nuclear-powered space shuttle, now known as the USS Quetzel. . In 2056, the facility was reclaimed by the U.S Air Force once more, and housed various airborne weapons, and the plant was slowly deteriorating, and in the midst of the resource wars, an addition to the skeleton crew of the Mister Handies was dispatched towards the plant. The facility was soon abandoned in 2068, and the skeleton crew of robots was sent out to other facilities in Rochester. And, with that, the facility's state began to deteriorate once more. Some waste spilled out into the facility, and without proper maintenance, it spread. When the bombs dropped, the state of the facility suffered a great hit, and with the radiation coming in from the bombs, the waste became more hazardous. In 2137, a group of wastelanders found the plant, and decided to go inside, however, they weren't watching their step and accidentally fell into a pool of the waste. Some of the wildlife accidentally went into the same pool of waste--and well, let's say the results weren't very pretty and the first group of Colossi came out of the waste pool. And the Colossi weren't the only monstrosity to come out of the waste pools. A few months later after the Colossi came into existence, a group of raiders found the plant, and decided to raid it, much like the wastelanders that got turned into the first group of Colossi, they accidentally fell into the pools of waste, and mutated into a different species, vaguely human with a toxic, gelatinous envelope--that proceeded to be nicknamed by various wastelanders as the Blobs. Ever since the Colossi and Blobs started appearing throughout the Ontario Wasteland, rumors started convulsing about the plant, and how it should be avoided. Needless to say, wastelanders, and raiders alike wisened up and began to avoid the plant. Nowadays, virtually nobody goes near Air Force Plant 51, and only a few wastelanders has gone in, and came out with interesting loot that they retrieved from the ruins of the military factory. But however, with the risks so high, and the treasure so valuable, some wastelanders have been thinking about returning to the facility. If they do fall into the vats, and pools of waste, who knows what might come out of the plant. Layout Air Force Plant 51 is a fairly large military factory, being multiple stories tall. The interior of the plant is divided into various sections, one, for being the construction of military aircraft, and another for weapons. There is an underground section of the facility, containing vats of toxic waste, and unused bioweapons. Rumors say that the underground section of Air Force Plant 51 sprawls on, with various open rooms, containing various pre-war military apparati.Category:Places Category:Ontario Wasteland Category:New York